Segue to Surreal
by EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy and Spike deal with the sudden onset of faux parenthood [Sequel to Snapshot and Slayer Unleashed. Set during the second half of my AU Season 4.]
1. The Next Adventure

**Author Note:** Make sure you've read Snapshot and Slayer Unleashed before reading this, otherwise some of the plot won't make much sense. This chapter repeats the second half of Slayer Unleashed's last chapter, and then follows on from there. Just a short bit to get you started. More soon!

* * *

><p><span>The Next Adventure<span>

They shared a vision.

In an instant they saw the First Slayer receiving her power, and it was swiftly followed by a firm declaration from Buffy that it was wrong.

Spike was worried she'd reverted back to her heavily ingrained stance of thinking anything that came from darkness was evil, but his fears fell away as she continued.

"Chaining her down like that? Against her will. It was wrong!"

"Indeed, it was not the best way for the first watchers to work," the guardian admitted. "But then they always seem to find the worst ways of doing things."

Buffy couldn't disagree with her there.

"Had you not gained power from uniting with your Vampire Mate I would have offered you further strength, via similar means, but it is not now necessary. You have everything you need. But I do bring you something more."

Moving to the side, the guardian revealed a scythe implanted in a big rock that stood behind her. "Call it an extra. To help you with what's to come."

"And what's to come?" Buffy asked, with wide eyes, as she reached out to touch the weapon that was calling out to her. She hadn't really expected an answer, and definitely not one that wasn't cryptic, so the Slayer was pleasantly surprised when the guardian told her outright.

"Ahead there is a girl that you must protect. And a hellgod that you must defeat. When you find the dagonsphere you'll know the later is on her way. This is to be your shared destiny."

"The girl, who is she?" asked Spike.

"An innocent. Her name is Dawn, and you are to treat her as a daughter, for that is what she shall believe herself to be. Your memories will be altered, so you know the past as she will recall it, but you will also keep your awareness that it is false. Whether you chose to reveal reality to the girl is your choice."

Spike nodded as he tried to process all of what he'd heard. He knew without question that he and Buffy were going to accept the responsibility, and the thought of being a dad – even by mystical means – worried him. Buffy was still distracted by her scythe, however.

"Bloody hell, jus' take it out already," he exclaimed. "We gotta get back and meet the sprog."

"Sprog?" she questioned, as she removed the weapon with ease.

"British slang. Means kid."

"Kid? There's a kid now."

Spike grimaced, suddenly realizing she'd zoned out while listening to the last part the guardian had told them.

"Bloody good thing I was here," he muttered. "Got a bombshell to drop on you, on the way home."

* * *

><p>Spike hesitantly slid his key in the lock and slowly opened the door to find a girl – Dawn, he assumed – stood there, with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.<p>

"Where were you?" she asked, in a huff.

"Bloody hell," the Vampire exclaimed. "She's a bitty Buffy."

The girl gave him an odd look in response, then stomped off towards the kitchen.

"I was expecting a baby," said the Slayer.

"Me too," admitted Spike. "She's like, what? Five?"

Before Buffy could answer the extra set of memories they were promised were downloaded to their brains. "Three," she could say, then, with certainty. "Four in two weeks."

There was silence as they took it in. Then they looked at each other.

"Ready for the next adventure?" Spike asked his Mate.

"I think I would have preferred the yearly apocalypse," replied Buffy, only half jokingly.

* * *

><p>Buffy followed the girl into the kitchen, where she found her rooting through the fridge – pushing bags of blood aside, like it was perfectly normal – in search of yoghurt, apparently.<p>

"Yes!" she declared, in triumph, as she waved her find in the air.

"Mommy, can I have a spoon?"

Gulping at her new title, Buffy mumbled, "Uh, sure," as she retrieved the item from a drawer Dawn couldn't reach and handed it to her.

Spike was stood doorway, staring at the simple exchange. After a deep breath in through his nose he silently asked his Mate to join in the other room.

"This is totally weird," she said, once out of earshot of the toddler.

He nodded.

"What's up?"

"Dawn. She's…"

"What?" said Buffy, with a worried expression.

"Well, that's the thing, init? We don' know."

The Slayer frowned, and he continued.

"She, uh… Bloody hell. Yeah, this is beyond weird. She smells like us."

"What does that mean?"

"Dawn was made genetically ours. Bit's got our DNA."

"Oh, God!" Buffy exclaimed. "I really am a mom."

"Yeah," said Spike, finally shaking off the last of his shock and allowing a grin to cross his face. "That you are, pet."

She began to say something, but Spike pulled her against his chest and reassured her fears before she got them out.

"We can do this," he said.

"But-"

"We can do this."

Buffy nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay."

She was going to ask what they should do first, but was then interrupted by the little girl.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked them.

"Nothin'," Spike assured her, crouching down to her level. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face when Dawn reached up and put her arms around his neck and buried her head against the curve of his neck. He stood up again, holding her to him, and wrapped his free arm around Buffy.

Overwhelmed by the deep sense of family in that moment, the Slayer affirmed her mate's earlier words with a small smile.

"We can do this."

_To be continued... _


	2. Long Day, Lots to Do

Long Day, Lots to Do

"I can't do this!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Hush now," Spike soothed, pulling his wound up Mate into a tight embrace. "It'll be fine."

"How will it be fine? I burnt breakfast, you burnt yourself rescuing Mr Gordo from the front lawn during high noon, we have three pre-schools to visit, a birthday party to plan, and I totally hate the thought of my little girl being away from me all day. Oh, oh! And finals. Spike, I can't do it!"

"Buffy," he began, with a wide smile on his face.

The Slayer was pouting. "What?"

"You jus' called her your little girl."

"No, I- I did, didn't I?"

"See, I told you you'd bond."

"Yeah, not like you Mr I'm-a-natural-parent-type. What's up with that anyway?"

Spike held her even closer, and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Will you stop frettin', please?"

"But-"

They were interrupted by giggles, and looked down to see Dawn staring back at them with a mischievous grin half hidden behind a slightly singed Mr Gordo.

"You two are in _loooove_!" she crooned, before laughing more.

Spike smiled at her – the same smile the both had – and reached down to pick her up.

"Yeah, Niblet. Me an' yer mum here love each other very much."

"I like love. But not boys. They're dumb."

"Oi!" Spike looked mock offended.

"You don't count," Dawn informed him.

"Well tha's all right then, init?"

More laugher. "You talk funny."

"Yeah, an' you look funny."

"Nu uh! You said I look like mommy, and mommy's the most beautiful mommy ever."

Buffy, who had been silent during the exchange, was smiling at both of them, and trying to hold back a wayward tear.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, Dawnie, I'm fine," the Slayer insisted, while rubbing at her eye. "Today's a big day. Lots to do!"

Dawn nodded, and then all three of them were interrupted by the phone ringing. Having one arm still wrapped around Buffy, and the other one busy holding Dawn, Spike swore as he awkwardly reached for the handset.

Buffy slapped his arm lightly, making him fumble more, and shot him a look.

"Daddy said a bad word!"

"Bugger, sorry," the Vampire exclaimed, as the little girl took hold of the phone and held it to his face. "Hello?"

"Spike! You're there! Are you and Buffy alright?"

"Sure, watcher, what's up?"

"What's _up_?! You were swept up into a portal yesterday and no one's heard from either of you since!"

"Oh, right…"

Recognizing the voice, Dawn called out to her surrogate grandfather.

"Gilesie!"

"Ssshh, pet," Spike told her, softly.

"Oh, good, Dawn's there. Do tell her I said hello. Where was I? Yes, the portal – wait. Who had Dawn yesterday while you were here?"

"Err…"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other, then the Slayer took the phone from her Mate.

"Uh, hi Giles. Can we talk later? We've gotta go visit pre-schools today."

"Yes, yes, quite right. As long as all is well we can catch up later. Perhaps I'll pop in after I-"

Thinking on her feet Buffy interrupted to say, "No. It's fine. We'll come by the shop after we're done. Bye."

She hung up before he had a chance to reply. Spike looked at her, hoping for some kind of plan, and she told him silently that what they had discussed the previous night would work best at the shop.

He nodded, then noticed Dawn was looking at them oddly.

"How comes you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what, Niblet?"

"Do the talky thing without words."

"It's our superpower init? Now why don't you go find a lovely dress for Mr Gordo here."

"Okay, Daddy!" said Dawn, giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek before being set down and scampering away.

"I hope this goes well," said Buffy.

_To be continued... _


	3. Taking Charge

Taking Charge

"Why d'ya think the shop is better for this? Shouldn't it be all private, like?"

"It'll be more private than at home. There's always someone in the Magic Box."

Spike stopped walking and looked at her. "Not sure I followed you round that bend, luv."

Buffy glanced round to make sure Dawn hadn't skipped too far off in front, and when she was satisfied that the girl was also not close enough to hear anything, the Slayer looked back at her Mate. "If the Scoobys are there they can distract her while we talk to Giles. There's less risk of her eavesdropping."

The Vampire finally nodded in comprehension. "Still think telling Rupes is the best thing?"

"I think. I hope. Are you sure he said it was yesterday we went through the portal?"

"It's what he said."

"Huh."

"Guardian chit must'a done some extra mojo to give us time to settle in, before the rest of the world caught up."

"I guess. It's feels weird, though. That we didn't notice? People, or demons, guardians - whatever, could be messing with our lives all the time and we wouldn't know."

"That really what's got you wound up?"

"Spike, a week ago – which was also apparently yesterday for everyone else – I became a first time mother to a three year old alongside my undead Vampire Mate. _Everything_ has got me wound up!"

"Okay, okay. Fair point. Jus' relax. Watcher will know what's going on."

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what either of you are talking about."<p>

"Giles, think about it, Dawn's almost four. I've been with Spike less than a year. And vampires can't even have kids."

The watcher's eyes grew wide, and he cursed himself for not seeing it before.

Buffy laid a hand on his, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and let him know that it was okay.

He slumped in a chair. "I always imagined her like a grandchild. Or, at least, I thought I did."

"I know," said Buffy, softly. She hated to see that look in eyes, especially when she'd been the one to cause it. He lost the love of his life because of her evil ex-boyfriend – who she turned evil. She caused him to get fired from his main job, and literally blew up his second. She saw how he struggled to find purpose, when they'd stopped training together, and now she was ripping this away from him too. "I'm sorry."

Refocusing his eyes, Giles looked back at her. "Not your fault," he said, putting on a brave face.

"Yeah," said Buffy, quietly. She didn't agree with him, though. Deep down she was swimming in guilt.

"Hey now," said Spike, pulling her back to her feet and holding her tightly to his chest. "Don't start all that."

The watcher looked at both of them, not comprehending what they were talking about. He should be used to that happening, but he wasn't.

"Buffy? What's wrong? Is there more?"

Spike went to answer for her, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I can't be a real daughter for you. A good one. Who can give you real grandkids."

"Oh, Buffy!" Giles exclaimed, gripping her hand. "You give so much for the world. For me. More than we deserve."

Buffy smiled, but it was a sad one, and Spike shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't prepared for a heart to heart to happen in front of him. Sensing his unease, and feeling charitable, Giles pushed aside his feelings and got down to the practicalities.

"What happens once this is all over?"

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.

"When this is over. Dawn – the key. Will she, that is, it-" the watcher fumbled with his words further when Spike growled slightly, and corrected himself. "Will _Dawn_ still be with us?"

"Oh my god! I don't know." The Slayer turned to Spike, suddenly filled with panic. "They can't take her away again!"

"No, they can't," he agreed. "We won't let them. It'll be fine, pet."

For all of his assurances, which she greatly appreciated, Buffy knew he didn't feel as certain as he made out. She reached out and gripped his hand, too, before turning back to Giles.

"Tell me you'll find something?" she pleaded.

The watcher nodded. "Are you going to tell Joyce?"

Spike and Buffy looked at each other as they considered it. Then, after a moment, they said, "No," in unison.

Giles nodded once more and said, "I think that's for the best."

Three sets of eyes turned towards Willow and Tara playing with Dawn in the corner.

"She loves to laugh," Buffy commented, before looking away again. "We have to keep her safe, and we have to keep her. No one else can know."

"How long d'ya think it'll be before they figure it out on their own?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Hopefully long enough for us to have a real plan."

Giles looked at his surrogate daughter and her Mate proudly. "You're dealing with this remarkably well," he commented.

"Trust me, I'm not," Buffy admitted. "I feel like Spike's holding me together."

"Yer doin' fine," Spike assured her. "An' it's my job. You do the same for me."

This time when the Slayer smiled there was warmth behind it. She stood up. "Giles, research. You-" she addressed her Mate again, shamelessly. "Private moment in the training room. Then home. Food. Bath, and bedtime. We decide on a preschool – though they all kinda suck – and put Willow in charge of birthday plans."

Spike smirked at her. "Do love it when you take charge, pet."

Giles mumbled his agreement, but was also busy wiping his glasses in an attempt to distract himself from whatever way Buffy and Spike were planning to defile his training room – again.

"Right-o, I'm just going to say hello to Dawn."

"Yer granddaughter," Spike corrected him.

"Quite right," Giles agreed.

They went to work.


	4. Party Stress

Party Stress

It was two real weeks from they'd got Dawn – three if you included the weird time warp one, which they did. The day of Dawn's birthday, which happened to coincide with Buffy having two essays due and an exam to sit. Currently she was sat at the computer switching between cramming for the test and re-writing her final paragraph for the fifteenth time. Spike was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"Will you just get off me!" she snapped. "I don't have time for this, and I bet you haven't even done the dishes."

Shaking off his initial pangs of rejection the Vampire tried again. "Pet," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and beginning to massage them. At first Buffy moaned a little at his touch, but then she pushed him away again.

"Not now! Don't you listen?!"

"I'm just trying to-"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not helping!"

"Fine. Know what? Bugger this!" he began stomping away.

"Where are you going?"

"Willie's. See you at the party later."

"Don't forget to pick up the-" the rest of her reminder was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. Buffy sighed and said to herself, "I deserved that." She was just glad Dawn wasn't around to witness it. Four year olds were so sensitive. They Slayer sighed again, then tried to send an apology through the link she had with Spike.

"Love you, baby," he replied. "But you can be a damn stroppy chit."

She stopped talking to him again then groaned. None of her last minute studying was going in at all. Buffy went in search of coffee, and found that not only had the dishes been washed and put away, but there was already a half-made cup of coffee on the counter that Spike had clearly been in the process of making for her. He never drank the stuff, himself. Was only ever blood, or tea, or alcohol of some kind.

That really just topped off her negative feelings. She thought about asking him to come back and offer her some much-needed stress relief of the 'the-kid's-not-around-and-we-could-get-naked' variety, but she wasn't quite finished wallowing.

Picking up the cup, and resisting the urge to smash it against a wall, Buffy gently placed it in the sink and got out a clean one. There wasn't really time for frantic stressed sex anyway.

* * *

><p>All of her academic tasks completed – though she wasn't sure how<em> well<em> completed – Buffy moved into the domestic part of her day. Joyce had just dropped off Dawn before going out again to pick up some "last minute things." Buffy interpreted that as more birthday presents and cringed internally. Everyone was spoiling Dawn and, while that wasn't really a problem in itself, the Slayer felt inadequate in what she and Spike could afford to give her in comparison. Trying to ignore that, she let herself be consumed with the frustration of not being able to braid the girl's hair properly.

"Mommy," Dawn began, from where she was sat with her back to Buffy. The use of her title immediately put her on high alert.

"Yeah?" she answered, nervously.

"Do you love me?"

Well, that just knocked her for six. 'Of course I do!' seemed the obvious response, whether it was true or not, but Buffy demanded of herself the real answer. The child was literally part her, and part Spike, and she knew she had a strong desire to protect her that went far beyond the usual burden of her duty. She also knew that, while she had a set of false memories that the girl shared, there were no fabricated feelings for her. What she felt for Dawn was real and, in that moment, what she realized was that what she felt _was_ love.

"Of course I do," she answered, finally, before giving up on the hair and curling her in her arms for a hug.

"I love you too," Dawn informed her. "And daddy."

Buffy forced a smile as she felt her heart melt and dribble out her chest. She just wanted to cry. For all her complaining and apprehension, she realized she had everything in life that really mattered, and she suddenly felt very ridiculous. Feelings of love came at her from Spike, wherever he was, and Dawn started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You feel all warm and fuzzy. I like hugs."

"Huh." That was interesting. "Dawnie, can you always tell when mommy and daddy are doing the silent talky thing?"

The girl nodded.

"But you don't know what we're saying?"

Dawn shook her head and stated quite eloquently, "There are feels."

And there the Slayer was, knocked for six all over again. The feelings Spike and Buffy sent each other through the claim were a tangible thing. She now wondered if Dawn was the only one to know this.

Standing up, Buffy shuffled the girl off to her room.

"I just gotta make a call to Giles real quick."

"Okay. Tell him not to miss my party, or I'll send Daddy to bite him."

Buffy snickered and muttered under her breath about Spike being more of a veal kind of guy, but Dawn had already wandered off by that point.

* * *

><p>Spike arrived home an hour or so before the party was due to start and swept Buffy up into his arms, eternally grateful that she didn't push him away.<p>

He was going to say something, but then Buffy just kind of attacked his lips and the words were lost.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she told him, after pulling their mouths apart only to pepper his cheeks with kisses in between each apology.

"If I forgive you does that mean you'll stop? Because if so I might stay mad a while longer."

Buffy grinned. "I love you. And I'm sorry. Not sure if you picked up on that."

Spike shook his head at her with a soft exclamation of, "Daft bint."

"Did you pick up the-"

"Yes. Hush, now. Everything's fine. Where is my girl?"

Buffy worried her lip, and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. She's in her room it's just, well…" she looked away, embarrassed. "I thought I was your girl."

Spike barked out a laugh at that. "Don't tell me you're jealous of the kid. She's only mine because she's made out of you, an' you're my soddin' everything."

Buffy blushed, then blurted out, "Do you love her?"

"Of course I love 'er," he affirmed, without missing a beat. Buffy knew instinctively that he meant it, and it made her love _him_ just that little bit more. She didn't think it possible, but on a regular basis she found her love for the Vampire getting deeper all the time.

"Come to bed," she said.

"Best not," Spike replied, and her face fell. "As much as I can't believe 'm saying this, guests are arrivin' soon, and we've got one hell of an inquisitive offspring. Not sure how many times we can get away with telling her we're fighting monsters that live under our bed during the night, and that she needs to steer clear."

"Sshhh!" said Buffy. "At least like another three times."

Spike chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go say hello to my princess and then start cutting cake before a certain wound up Slayer has my head. Why don't you have a quick soak?"

"Okay." Buffy reluctantly let him go.

When she exited the bathroom she found Dawn donning an extremely neat and very complicated looking French Braid that had "William the Big Softie" written all over it.

_To be continued... _


	5. The Swing of Things

The Swing of Things

"Oh, yes, right there. A little harder."

Spike grinned.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?"

Buffy rolled over so he could massage the other side of her calf, and also so she could look at him properly.

"Don't pull the innocent act, I know what you're thinking."

He sent her a particularly colorful image just for that.

"Spiiike! We're trying to be good and-" she lowered her tone, "Not do things that little ears might hear."

"Sod little ears," he thought, but he didn't mean it. What he said aloud was, "This is the most tense I've seen these muscles. You been stretchin' them before workouts?"

"You know I have. Spike's special stretches, remember?"

The grin was back. "Oh yeah."

His hand slid further up, and Buffy slapped it away.

"No."

"But-"

"No, Spike."

There was pouting, but no further argument.

"Tomorrow, maybe," Buffy allowed.

That got her a kiss, but then she got caught up and tried to deepen it, at which point Spike pulled away with a cheerful, "Tomorrow!"

"Jerk," Buffy muttered, once he'd left the room, suddenly to be replaced by a tiny face at the doorway.

"Are there going to be monsters tonight?" said the face, half hidden behind a blanket, as it contorted in a yawn.

"No, Dawnie. No fighting monsters under the bed, and no monsters outside, because Spike is going out to fight them for a bit when you're asleep."

Dawn nodded. Her eyes were heavily hooded as she fought to stay awake.

"Do I get a story?"

"Sure, I can read you the one about-"

Dawn shook her head. "A daddy story."

That rankled a little bit, and she knew Spike would be aware of it, but she also knew he'd ignore it and not hold it against her.

"Sure, Dawn," she said.

The girl grinned at her with her father's grin, and Buffy was struck once again how the same expression can be so different on two different faces. Still, they both engendered love in her. She couldn't imagine doing any of this with Angel.

And that thought caused a little rankling from the other side. Buffy smiled. It was probably odd that she enjoyed Spike's possessiveness and jealousy over Angel a tiny bit, but she did anyway. Tiny bits were_ totally_ doable. 'Hmm…' Buffy's mind wandered into things or, rather, lovers, that were also doable. She snapped herself out of it before Spike came back, though.

Dawn was looking at her intently. She ferried her out of the room and into bed, with a promise that he would be along to her soon.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow:<p>

Buffy moaned at the feel of Spike kissing a path across her abdomen. As sucky as it was to wait, she did consider it worth waiting for.

"Stop thinking," he told her.

She released a sigh.

"Get up here already."

He pounced, and she laughed. They kissed passionately.

"I love you so bloody much!" said Spike.

"You, too!" Buffy affirmed, as she started working at his belt.

Then the phone rang and they stopped and looked at each other.

Spike thought they should leave it and not answer, but the machine had got caught up in a tragic axe cleaning incident the previous week and Buffy was worried she'd miss something important.

There was a shared sigh and then Spike moved off her as she reached for the handset. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He'd been waiting to be intimate with Buffy for near a week and he felt like it was killing him. Something always happened, and Buffy always gave into the new crises. Time together was put off for another later. He'd damn well had enough of it. It wasn't just about sex, it was the connection; the strain of their bond.

Buffy reached out and stroked his arm soothingly but then her hand dropped as she got the news.

"Dawn did _what_?!"

"Bloody hell."

"Okay, we'll be right there. Ten minutes."

The phone went down again, and there was another shared look before they both started dressing.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill her," said Spike, once in the car.<p>

"No. You're gonna be mad until she looks at you with puppy dog eyes and then you'll go gooey and forget all about it."

He wanted to argue, but he knew Buffy was probably right.

"What's she thinkin'?"

"What, swearing at her teacher? I'm surprised you're not proud."

Spike looked offended, at first, then realized that, actually, Buffy was right about that too.

"'m guessin' this is my fault?" he said.

"Well, I didn't teach her the word bint."

"It's not even really a swear word."

Buffy raised her eyebrows and said nothing. The short drive to day care seemed to drag, on that occasion. The PTB may have been great in providing Spike with anti-sun glass in his car for this new reality, but that didn't make him any more able to get into the school without using a blanket and creating a stir.

"I'll go," Buffy told him, when they pulled up, but when she went to move he pulled her back for a kiss to dispel the tension only to be met with a "later."

If he heard "later" one more time…

Buffy looked at him, questioningly. He looked away. He'd do nothing, was the truth of it. There was nothing either of them _could_ do about their situation.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

"We need to talk."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Well nothin' good ever starts with that, does it?"

Buffy sighed in answer. It really was a hell of a day.

"Spike, I didn't sign up for this."

"So, what, you regret havin' a family with me? Being with me?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

He took a deep breath. "Look, yeah, I know you're frazzled. I think Dawn's picking up on it an' that's what's got her acting up."

"So it's my fault?"

He repeated her words back to her, "That's not what 'm saying."

She folded into his arms. "We gotta do something."

"Yeah," he agreed, but he didn't know what. "It's gotta get easier, right?"

Buffy didn't answer. She didn't know.

Spike held her tighter. "Niblet tell you what happened?"

"Her teacher said there were no such thing as monsters."

"Ah."

"Yup. Dawn insisted there were, the teacher yelled at her, Dawn called her a bint and said her daddy would eat her for being mean."

Spike couldn't help but laugh. He knew he shouldn't, but it really tickled him.

"That old hag? She wishes."

Buffy did give a small smile. "She's got your fire," she noted.

"Was gonna say the same to you," said Spike.

"I guess we can both be a little fire-y. No wonder she's like she is."

"Hey," Spike looked at her intently. "There's no harm in it, wouldn't want 'er to change, would we?"

"I guess not," said Buffy, with not a great deal of conviction.

Spike's mind began to go up a few gears into overdrive. "You sure you don' regret this?"

"Very sure," she affirmed.

"But you don' like how things are. How Dawn is, an' you think she's like me."

"No." It was Buffy's turn to hold him more firmly. "Don't think like that."

"What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not mad at you, Spike.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so I've been mad, and I've been taking it out on you. I… God, where do I begin? So much isn't right, and it gets to me, but I wouldn't change it."

Spike didn't say anything. He was in listening mode. Ready and waiting for her to unload on him like she sorely needed to.

"This hellgod. She could come at any time. I feel like I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for her, but I don't know what she looks like. I could walk right by her. And she could show up next week, or next month-"

"Or it could be twenty years down the bloody road. You can't live like that."

"I know that, but when I forget to check if we're in danger I feel bad. Like I've let Dawn down."

Buffy took a breath before mentally moving onto issue number two on her mind.

"It bothers me that you're better with Dawn than I am," she admitted. "That you're handling everything and I'm floundering."

"Oh, rot."

"No. You are. But that's a good thing. I shouldn't be punishing you for it. I'm sorry."

He gave her sad eyes. "'m sorry too, pet."

"What's your secret?"

Spike sighed. "I used to have sisters – two of 'em."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because it bloody hurts thinkin' about them, that's why."

If it were possible she'd have held him closer, and said she was sorry again.

"They, uh… they died young."

"Oh, Spike,"

They comforted each other in kisses, unaware they were being watched.

'Aint this just sweet,' Faith thought to herself.

_To be continued... _


	6. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

In direct contrast to Buffy's occasional muddled Slayer dreams, sometimes Spike would get clear visions of his past, re-played out in Technicolor clarity.

With Buffy having brought his sisters to the forefront of his mind, that's what he dreamt of that night; and she was along for the ride.

They stood there, watching as invisible specters, as a teenage William nodded his head in response to his father's instructions. He was a gruff old man, in stark contrast to his son.

"You need to take charge of the household," he was saying. "This is the third conflict with these damn Ashanti's, and I see no reason why there won't be more. Bloody backward people, if you ask me. Can't see when they're well off!"

"Yes, father," there was more nodding.

"Yes, ah, where was I? Head of the household, that's it. I may not be back. These tribes take no mercy. Would kill you on your feet!"

"Surely not," said William.

"Oh, yes. Savages. We should have left them alone, but no matter, the fact remains I've got a war effort to help with, and you're needed here. You'll take good care of the girls, won't you?"

"Yes, sir." He did not look at all sure.

"That's a good lad." There was a hearty pat on the back.

The scene shifted and changed. Buffy could tell not much time had passed, because William still looked around the same age. He was sat at a beside, reading to two girls – his sisters, she assumed. One was blonde, and the other – the youngest – had dark hair. She was asleep, and both were coughing.

He stopped and looked up at them – worry etched across his face – but the blonde urged him to continue.

Buffy was aware that Spike was very still, beside her. Although neither of them had real form within the dream she could reach out to him, and they could connect.

"The little one's Alice," he said – eyes glued to her. "She died no more than two weeks after this. And Mary the following day. Was about a month after my dad had gone. Mum took a lot longer to get ill, o'course."

Buffy's heart ached at the scene. She could feel how raw it all still was for him, and how powerless he felt at the time.

Spike looked at the floor.

"I was supposed to take care of them."

"This is you taking care of them," Buffy insisted. "The reading."

"Fat lot of good that did."

"Spike-"

"I know, alright? Wasn't my fault that they went."

There was a pause. Buffy wanted nothing more than to offer words of comfort, but there weren't any.

"My da' never did come back," Spike continued.

"Hey," she gave his hand a squeeze. "You're not alone anymore. You have a family."

There was a faight flicker of a smile.

"M' mum always insisted I'd make a good father."

"And you do!"

"Yeah, not quite the way she expected, right? Back then no one would go near me, and it weren't for fear of catchin' consumption, neither."

Buffy repeated her earlier sentiment. "You're not alone now."

"Yeah," said Spike, softly, as he finally let his eyes drift off his sisters and meet Buffy's gaze.

They eased out of sleep at the same time, and were left facing each other in the bed. Kind of wrapped in each other's limbs, still laid down.

Buffy placed her hand on the side of Spike's face, and he leaned into it as he shut his eyes and gave a little shudder.

"So much for rest," Buffy joked.

Another flicker of a smile, and then the creek of a door.

They turned around as Dawn wondered into their room.

"Mommy? I can't sleep. There's a bad girl at the window."

* * *

><p>Buffy cuddled Dawn in the double bed while Spike had a quick scout around the house. He couldn't see anyone, but there was definitely a scent he didn't recognize. Female.<p>

'Well,' he thought to himself. 'This Glory bint has picked a bloody fine week to show her arse. I'm about in the mood to murder something.'

'Do you really think it was her?' Buffy asked him, silently.

He didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't. Instead he made his way back to the bed and asked Dawn if she'd seen the 'bad girl' before.

She shook her head.

He was tempted to ask her how she knew she was bad, but reckoned a stranger peeking in through the window in the dead of night kind of gave that impression.

"Can you tell us what she looked like, poppet?"

"She, ah-" there was a pause for a big yawn. "She was pretty."

And with that Dawn fell asleep, leaving Buffy and Spike with a dilemma.

They looked at each other. Neither had a plan, but Buffy did have a watcher.

Glancing at the clock – which read 4.06AM – she sighed and lifted the phone that was placed beside it.

"Let's hope Gilesie knows what to do."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> I'm not intending to do any more flashback scenes, but feel free to tell me your opinion anyway. Did it work, did it not?

Historical note: Spike's dad went off to fight in the third Anglo-Ashanti war. This was 1873/1874.


	7. Mix Up (Part 1)

Previously: Spike and Buffy have been finding it hard to get the balance right between their relationship and all their responsibilities. Faith woke up from her coma and spied on everyone, before disappearing into the shadows again.

* * *

><p><span>Mix Up (Part One)<span>

"Buffy? Buffy, do you know what time it is? What's wrong?"

"Someone was watching us," she whispered into the phone.

She heard a yawn in response. "Sorry, what? Do speak up."

"I can't, Dawn's sleeping."

Buffy held her a little closer, then shot a look over at Spike, who was still at the window. He took the phone and went out into the hall.

"Watcher, Bit says she saw someone at the window. A bad girl."

"Could it have been a dream?"

He shook his head, despite the fact Giles couldn't see him. "There's a scent. Female. No sign of anyone, though. Buffy doesn't want me to track it. Not right now."

"Er, right…" Spike could have sworn he heard the cogs in Giles brain whirring away. "Have you came across the Dagon Sphere yet?"

"No."

"You remember what it looks like, from the diagrams I showed you?"

"Yes," Spike snapped, then looked around and immediately lowered his voice again, "I bloody remember. We haven't seen it."

"Hmm… That would suggest that the mystery person is not likely to be Glory."

Spike hadn't thought of that. "A minion, maybe?" he asked.

"Perhaps."

He released a groan. "Giles, I'm going outta my mind here. What do I do?"

That gave the watcher pause. Normally Spike would not admit that he needed help, at least, not to him.

"My family are in danger," he continued, "An' I feel soddin' useless."

Buffy sent him feelings of love through the claim, and he was grateful for them.

"I understand," said Giles, finally. "But I can see no other course of action but to keep watch and convene at the Magic Box come morning."

"Right," said Spike, through gritted teeth. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but, then, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to hear. He hung up and went back to Buffy.

* * *

><p>In the morning Buffy dragged herself to class, even as she fought to stay awake. Meanwhile Spike took Dawn to the Magic Box. They had decided to forget about pre-school and just keep her with them during the day, as mad as it sounded. Homeschooling had to be easier that demon hunting, they hoped. At least it should be more convenient.<p>

Dawn was wriggling, but Spike wouldn't let her out of his arms.

She pouted, and that did it. He relented and set her down.

"No more than twenty paces," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, gave a deep sigh and said, "Yes, Daddy," before walking to Giles, giving him a hug, and whispering – albeit very loudly – that she thought Spike was cold.

"He's always hugging me and mommy, to try and warm up," she explained.

Giles nodded and gave her a pat on the head.

Spike grinned at her, as she then wandered off to the corner to play with her toys.

"The mind of a four year old," he said.

"Quite," Giles agreed.

There was a brief pause, and then they got down to business.

Eyeing the books laid across the research table, Spike said, "Tell me you've got something."

Giles didn't answer, exactly. His failure to find a single relevant text to Glory, or a prophecy concerning Buffy at the current time, was written all over his face.

"Bugger!" Spike exclaimed, before looking over at Dawn to make sure she hadn't heard.

She looked particularly wrapped up in a conversation with Mr Gordo, so he reckoned he'd got away with it.

"I need to track the scent," he said. It was the only thing they had to go on, except Spike couldn't go on it due to the sun being up, and the trail would likely be gone by the time night fell. As he considered this, and stifled more swear words, Buffy walked into the store.

Immediately he stood up straight, from where he'd been leaning on the counter; on high alert. Dawn got up, too, and went to run to her mom, but he held out a hand and stopped her. Something was wrong. He'd stopped hearing Buffy's thoughts chattering around in the background of his brain a little while ago, but he'd only really just thought about it.

"What's going on?" asked the Slayer.

Spike's eyes narrowed, and he inhaled a deep breath. The unknown scent was all over Buffy. Or, Buffy's body, at least.

Picking up Dawn and handing her to Giles, Spike walked up to Buffy and punched her in the face. She reeled backwards as Dawn began to cry.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my Mate?" Spike demanded.


	8. Mix Up (Part 2)

Mix Up (Part Two)

Buffy didn't take long to regain consciousness. Clutching her head, she looked around and tried to figure out what happened. Spike was never so thankful to hear her thoughts as he was then.

"Bloody hell, you're okay!" he said to her, through the claim.

"Uh, yeah. Where am I?"

"Don't rightly know, but your body's here."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Spike tied whoever was wearing Buffy's skin around to a chair before taking his daughter back out of Giles' arms and instructing him to close the store. Once that was done the watcher turned to him and demanded an explanation.<p>

"That's not Buffy," he said. He didn't know how to explain much more than that and, really, the watcher understanding the situation was the least of his worries.

"Hey," he looked deep into Dawn's eyes. She was still crying. "It's okay. We'll sort this."

She wasn't comforted. He tried again.

"Niblet, yer mum's just got herself a little confused. That's not her that I hit. That's the bad girl, pretending to be her."

There was a brief pause to the wailing, then a sniffle, as Dawn looked back and forth between Spike and what looked like her mother.

"She's dressed up?" she asked.

"That's it. That's all it is."

Another sniffle, then: "It's a good costume."

Spike took a moment to appraise the body of his Mate and said, "That it is."

* * *

><p>As much as Faith wanted to screw up Buffy's life, she wasn't prepared to lie to her daughter and pretend to be all motherly. Spike seemed to have figured out that it wasn't her anyway, so there was no point. She was quiet for a bit, as she watched him calm Dawn, but then curiosity got a bit too much for her.<p>

"Since when does B have a brat?" she asked.

Spike almost swung at her again, for her calling his child a brat, but he was trying to tone down the violence in front of his daughter.

Faith spoke again, as he glared at her, "You two are what, together now? What world have I woken up in? And what happened to Angel?"

"I'm right here."

Everyone looked up to see the vamp himself, standing just inside the door. No one had noticed him enter.

"That's all I need," Spike groused. At the sight of Angel, Dawn started crying again.

* * *

><p>"Spike? What's happening? I… I think I saw Faith. It's kinda fuzzy."<p>

"Don't freak out, luv, but there's been a bit of a body swap."

"A body sw- ohmygod-whatthehell-thisisn'tme-whereamI?! Spikeeee!"

All the Slayer's words came out as a rush, in a panicked mutant of a run-on word.

Spike sighed. So much for not freaking out.

"Don't sigh at me! What happened? Where is my body?!"

"It's here, safe."

"There? Where's there?"

"Jus' calm down, Kitten. I'm at the Magic Box, we'll get you sorted. Now, do you know where you are? Any clues about?"

"Uh… um, a broom? Or a shovel? I don't know, it's kinda dark."

Spike frowned, then turned back around to where Faith was seated.

"Did you put her in a bloody closet?"

Faith shrugged. She was really pissing him off, but at least Giles had managed to get Angel out of his face temporarily by taking him out back to talk.

"What's with the freaky silent communication thing you got going on? I mean, you're listening to Buffy when you make all those weird ass facial expressions, right?"

Spike knew she was goading him but, at that point in time, he was in no mood to just let it wash over him. As he listening to real Buffy discover that she was indeed in a closet, and that she had found a way out and was on her way back to him, he stepped towards the rogue Slayer wearing her skin. Just when he was in range she kicked out a foot, and he discovered she'd managed to get her hands free. A full level assault was launched on him.

* * *

><p>Spike and Faith fought as Dawn cheered her dad on from the sidelines.<p>

"B not mind that you hit her?" Faith asked him.

"She can take it," he replied, circling her.

"Mind the face," the real Buffy told him, through the link.

"Right you are," Spike replied, aloud.

That made Faith pause. "Can you stop freaking me out?"

He clocked her in the jaw then followed with a swift, "Sorry, pet."

"Hey, no need to apologize. When I take your head off I'm not gonna feel bad about it."

Spike drove a left hook into her gut. "Wasn't talkin' to you."

For all her talk about being uncomfortable, Faith seemed to enjoy the fight, though in a way much different to Buffy. His Mate liked the skill behind the blows, whereas Faith relished the damage they caused. She made another wise crack about them having a violent relationship, saying maybe she should let social services know what kind of environment Dawn was being brought up in, while Spike bit back a comment about his Mate liking it rough, knowing his daughter was still in earshot. Fatherhood, he realized, was cramping his fighting style. He'd have to have a think about that, later.

Thankfully, the real Buffy walked in, then.

Spike gaped at her attire.

"Close your mouth," she told him, as she began battling Faith herself, "Don't look at me."

Spike did as he was told and ducked out of the fight to go stand by his daughter again.

"Is that the real mommy?" she asked him, in a loud stage whisper.

"Yeah, pet, let's be real quiet and not distract her, yeah?"

* * *

><p>Just as real Buffy got the upper hand and managed to pin Faith down, Giles and Angel reentered the main shop. Dawn started crying yet again, but Spike caught her eye and gave a little shake of his head. She stopped. He was beyond proud of her.<p>

Laying a kiss on her forehead he stepped back into the fray and helped real Buffy hold fake Buffy down. Then Giles came over, holding herbs in one hand and a book in the other.

"Angel, if you would just take hold of Faith's real body," he said.

"Whoa! Real Buffy backed away from her ex-boyfriend. You're not holding anything."

"It's not even your body," he rationalized.

"Well she's the one bloody well wrapped in it, so you do as she says," Spike interjected.

"I understand that this is a little awkward," said Giles, glancing briefly at Dawn, who had tilted her head at the scene before her, "But when I complete the spell the bodies will be switched back and someone needs to be holding Faith's true body so that she doesn't get away.

Spike and real Buffy looked at each other. Neither of them liked the thought of Angel holding her down, no matter how briefly, but there wasn't much choice. Even if Spike could safely let go of Buffy's body to play the part of restraining real Buffy inside Faith's body that would still leave Angel touching real Buffy's body when she got back inside it.

"Look, just do it quickly, I'm getting a headache," said real Buffy, having considered this.

Spike gave a nod at Giles, as Faith continued to struggle against him.

Real Buffy stepped closer to her body and allowed Angel to take hold of her – not without a little bit of struggle herself – and then Giles poured his mixture of mystical herbs over them both.

There was a little flash in Buffy's eyes, and Spike's arms tightened around her even more. She sat up in his embrace, and they kissed, fiercely.

Dawn cheered, and Faith took a brief moment to readjust to her own skin before hitting Angel in the face with her elbow and bolting out of the store.

Disentangling themselves from one another, Spike and Buffy glared the vampire.

"After all that you bloody let her go?!"

"I didn't let her go, she hit me!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, and then Spike helped her to her feet. She was going to go after the rogue slayer, but Angel insisted he'd get her and bring her back to L.A.

Buffy didn't ask what he planned to do with her there; she didn't want to know.

Buffy and Spike hugged at bit more and then, when she could sit on the sidelines no longer, Dawn jumped up and dug her way into the center of the huddle.

Taking a look at the tight family unit, Angel grimaced before opening the door.

"Hey," he said, picking up an object as it rolled down the sidewalk past the store, and then throwing it to Spike, " I think you dropped this."

No one watched him leave, after that. All eyes were on the glowing object now in Spike's hand.

"Is that-" Buffy began.

"The Dagon Sphere," Giles affirmed.

"It's pretty," Dawn commented.

_To be continued... _


	9. Cleansing

Cleansing

Giles was sat glaring at the Dagon Sphere.

"You're saying it rolled past Angel and he just picked it up?"

"For the third time: that's what I saw," said Spike. "You saw it, too. Don' know why you're looking to us for answers."

"But why would it be rolling down the street?"

Buffy sighed. "Giles, we've just told you we don't know."

"Yes, sorry. I just don't understand."

"Well can we figure it out some other time? I've kinda had a rough day."

Giles was looking intensely at Dawn as he said, "This is an important development. It should be acted on immediately!"

Dawn was looking right back at him. She was a smart kid, and was likely to figure out something was up sooner or later all on her own. She didn't need hints from anywhere else.

"Watcher," Spike warned, voice low. "Think about what's comin' out yer pie-hole, yeah? How do you think we even could act on it?"

Giles seemed to suddenly realize that he was staring and snapped himself out of it. "Er, right. Do apologize. I've had a long day myself. Someone woke me up at four in the morning." His gaze flitted to Buffy, then back to the Dagon Sphere. "We should research, of course."

Ignoring the snarky part of the comment, Spike instructed Giles to get some books he could take with him. "Takin' my girls home. I can read while they have a rest."

"I'm not tired, Daddy," said Dawn.

"Fine," said Spike. "Dawn researches while me and Buffy go to bed."

Everyone looked at him – Dawn, evidently pleased with the amended plan, Buffy and Giles less so.

"That was a joke," Spike clarified. "Has _everyone_ lost their sense of humor?"

No one answered, but Buffy visibly relaxed. He was sure that if he didn't get her into a bed soon she'd fall asleep right where she stood. Dawn was pouting at him.

"Sorry, Niblet. You're a bit young for old Rupes here's books. But don' worry, they're boring, not like yours."

The watcher looked most affronted, to which Spike gave him a wink, before he finally went off to select some volumes.

"Why was Angel here?" Buffy asked Spike, while Giles was out back. It seemed the question had only just struck her. Spike grinned. He was glad to see she hadn't paid too much attention to his grandsire; that he was barely on her radar even while right in front of her.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his thoughts, then re-asked the question.

"Oh, some chit had a vision, apparently. Told him Faith was out, so he decided to come down and pick 'er up."

Buffy's hands went to her hips.

"And, what? He couldn't have called to give us a heads up first?"

Spike shrugged.

"I don't like Angel," Dawn announced.

"See? This one's a smart cookie. Probably should be the one doin' the research."

* * *

><p>Despite her protests of not being tired, Dawn fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Buffy went for a shower before bed, as Spike settled himself in an armchair with the first book. He was two pages in when he felt Buffy's sadness overwhelm her, through the claim. Setting it down again, he went to her. She was stood in the bathroom – hair still damp, towel wrapped around her – sobbing. Spike took her into his arms.<p>

"What's all this, pet?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… Faith had my body, and she could have done anything. I feel – I feel like…" Buffy's words broke off in a choked whimper.

Spike's heart broke for her. She felt violated. Of course she did. Why hadn't he realized earlier?

He held her until the tears stopped, and then he towel dried her hair, and carried her to bed, where he held her again. After a while Buffy went to straddle his hips, but he gripped her wrist to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

Buffy tried and failed to verbally express what she wanted, a few times, but from her tangled thoughts Spike was able to decipher that she was trying to feel home in her body again; wanted to reclaim it, by joining with him. His hold softened, and he laid kisses along her jawline.

"What about Niblet?"

"We can be quiet," Buffy whispered, "Just once. We can go slow. I… I need-"

"I know, Kitten, it's okay."

His kisses carried on their trail, down her body...


End file.
